Quarta feira
by Diana Prallon
Summary: 2º lugar no VIII Challenge de SongFics Românticas do 3v. “Hoje é quarta feira. Eu quero te lembrar que gosto de você.” Uma oneshot ScorpiusLily paralela à Vindaloo Curry


N/A: Essa fic pode ser encarada como uma continuação para Vindaloo Curry, ou um ponto de vista diferente de alguns fatos da primeira fic.

"_Mais vale meu pranto que esse canto em solidão"_

O clima na sala estava tão pesado que chegava a lhe parecer palpável. O rosto de seu pai parecia duro e frio, de uma forma que nunca tinha visto antes, enquanto sua mãe parecia cética. Albus olhava freneticamente do pai para o amigo e a expressão no rosto de Scorpius era tão dura como a de seu pai. Ao vê-lo dizer que ia se arrumar, achou que as coisas ficariam mais leves, mas ninguém parecia capaz de se mover. Depois de dois ou três segundos incômodos, resolveu que não conseguia mais ficar ali.

— Mamãe, posso pegar algumas flores no jardim para o enterro? — perguntou, falando a primeira coisa que passou na cabeça. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela e se sentiu absurdamente sem jeito. — Seria bom... Se houvesse flores.

Soube no mesmo instante que aquela era uma idéia idiota. Obviamente alguém teria contratado um serviço de florista para o funeral. Além disso, estava usando um vestido branco, que ficaria facilmente sujo se fosse mexer na terra. Para não mencionar que estavam em pleno inverno, a própria grama estava congelada e, mesmo crescendo durante o ano inteiro por conta dos feitiços que sua mãe aplicara ao jardim, as flores estariam congeladas.

— Claro — ouviu a mãe responder, completamente distraída.

— Eu... Posso pegar algumas também, Sra. Potter? — ouviu a voz de Scorpius, para sua surpresa.

— Claro, querido — o rapaz se levantou.

Ele acenou a cabeça em sua direção conforme os dois iam para porta e ela achou que morreria de tão quente que seu rosto estava. Certamente aquela temperatura devia ser suficiente para cozinhar um frango, ou coisa parecida. Ficou ainda mais vermelha ao sentir raiva de ter ficado cheia de manchas vermelhas no rosto na frente do garoto.

Os dois saíram da cozinha, dando a volta na casa em silêncio. O vento estava frio, cortante, e ela desejou que tivesse pedido à mãe para lhe fazer um feitiço para aquecer. Os dois pararam em frente às roseiras, ainda em silêncio.

— Eu sinto muito, meu pai... Não pensou antes de falar.

O rapaz deu os ombros.

— Meu pai diz que seu pai nunca foi conhecido pelo tato.

A garota balançou a cabeça, irritada.

— Seu pai deveria ser mais grato. Meu pai salvou a vida dele.

— Seu pai também quase matou meu pai, um ano antes.

— Seu pai estava tentando matar o diretor da escola. E quase matou meu tio Ron no caminho.

— O que não muda o fato que seu pai quase matou meu pai.

— Obviamente o seu deu motivo.

— Meu pai estava _no banheiro_, conversando com _um fantasma_.

— E tentou usar uma Maldição Imperdoável contra o meu!

— Se não fosse o Sr. Snape, meu pai teria morrido.

— Se não fosse Snape, seu pai teria morrido duas vezes. E sua avó. E seu avô. E meu pai o salvou de mesmo depois de saber que ele estava tentando matar o diretor.

— _Meu pai_ não precisaria que _seu pai_ o salvasse se ele não tivesse roubado a varinha do _meu pai_.

— Ele não roubou a varinha, ele desarmou seu pai.

— Dá na mesma.

— Foi o amigo do seu pai que quase matou todos eles.

— Ele não era amigo do meu pai! E ele não teria conjurado aquele fogo se seu tio não estivesse ido pra cima dele. Nada teria acontecido se _seu pai_ não estivesse tentando dar uma de herói.

— Ele _é_ um herói, seu pai era um covarde.

— _Meu pai_ salvou seu pai e seus tios da morte certa na Mansão Malfoy.

— Sinal que _sua família_ estava do lado errado.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, irritado, finalmente mexendo nas flores.

— Minha avó ajudou seu pai. Meu pai ajudou seu pai.

— Eu sei — ela respondeu, suspirando, e começou a mexer nas flores também.

— Eu não quero brigar com você — ele falou finalmente. — Acho que dá pra perceber que eu não tenho nada a ver com as escolhas que eles fizeram, nem me orgulho delas.

— Dá? — perguntou, olhando diretamente para ele.

— Eu estou aqui, não estou? — perguntou, fazendo um gesto para mostrar a casa. — Eu sou amigo do seu irmão e, sejamos honestos, meu pai não é exatamente a pessoa que ficou mais feliz quando percebeu.

Ela acenou, concordando. Depois de alguns minutos escolhendo as flores, ela puxou a primeira, antes de tomar coragem e dizer.

— Al tem sorte de te ter como amigo, eu acho. Vocês... Parecem amigos de verdade.

— Albus é meu melhor amigo — respondeu simplesmente. — Independente do que meu pai pense sobre isso.

— Eu... Vocês ficaram amigos imediatamente?

O loiro deu uma risada seca.

— Você realmente acredita que isso seria possível? Você e seus irmãos passaram anos ouvindo todo tipo de coisa horrível sobre minha família. Ele achava que eu estava tentando arranjar uma forma de sacaneá-lo.

— Não estava?

— Não — respondeu, sério. — Eu tinha curiosidade, sabe? A respeito dos Potter e tudo mais.

— E como vocês... Começaram a se falar?

— Eu o encontrei um dia, durante a primeira semana, preso em uma das escadas com Pirraça tacando giz nele e o tirei de lá. Então ele pediu desculpas por ter pensado mal de mim e desde então... Nós nos falamos sempre.

Lily tirou mais duas rosas antes de tornar a falar.

— Eu não sou muito amiga de nenhuma das meninas da minha turma.

— Você só está em Hogwarts há seis meses.

— Mas eu me sinto sozinha — respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

Ele se moveu, chegando mais perto, e sorriu para ela.

— De agora em diante, Lily Potter, quando você precisar conversar, pode falar comigo.

Ela ficou imediatamente corada. Desde que vira o amigo do irmão pela primeira vez, tinha ficado intrigada. Quando tinha viajado no Expresso de Hogwarts com Rose, sua prima tinha ficado muito tempo discorrendo sobre os meninos mais bonitos da escola e, sem dúvidas, Scorpius fora um dos temas que mais discutiram. Segundo a corvinal, ele tinha um charme extra por ser filho de um mau-caráter, além de ter um potencial trágico com a doença da mãe. E agora, ele estava se oferecendo para conversar com ela quando quisesse.

— Obrigada — murmurou sem tirar os olhos das flores.

— Não tem de quê.

Os dois pegaram as últimas flores antes de voltar para dentro da casa e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu controlar sua língua.

— Por que você iria querer perder seu tempo com uma menina dois anos mais nova e da _Grifinória_?

— Eu não me importo com a sua casa — ele começou, dando os ombros. — E você não é uma garota qualquer.

— Como assim?

— Você é irmã do meu melhor amigo — ela se sentiu terrivelmente decepcionada, mesmo sem ter motivo para isso. — E, mais do que isso, você quis vir com a gente hoje.

— Eu achei... Que quanto mais apoio, melhor — disse a ruiva, olhando para baixo.

— Significou muito pra mim — confessou o menino, segurando o rosto dela pelo queixo e a forçando a encará-lo. — Você foi a única pessoa além de Albus que eu vejo que realmente sente muito por mim.

— Minha mãe sente muito.

O garoto fez uma expressão estranha, olhou para o lado por alguns instantes antes de voltar a encará-la e falar:

— É diferente.

— Não é não.

— É _muito_ diferente.

— Por quê?

— Talvez... Você devesse perguntar a ela.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Não importa — o garoto a encarou e deu um sorriso triste. — O que importa é que você demonstrou se importar, e isso é importante pra mim.

Scorpius pegou uma das flores em sua mão e ajeitou atrás da orelha da grifinória. Ela o encarou, sem jeito.

— Eu não sou bom com palavras — ele justificou. — É minha forma de dizer obrigado.

Ela assentiu, dando um sorrisinho tímido.

— Vamos? — ele perguntou e os dois caminharam mais um pouco.

— Eu vou guardar essa flor — Lily o parou um segundo antes de entrarem. — Pra você jogar no enterro.

O loiro assentiu, antes de abrir a porta e deixá-la entrar.

"_Nessa espera o mundo gira em linhas tortas"_

A primeira coisa que tinha reparado ao entrar no enterro tinha sido nas vestes excêntricas que tia Luna estava usando. Não que fosse anormal, de qualquer forma, a loira estar se comportando fora da forma esperada, mas seu rosto estava tão sério quanto o de qualquer outra pessoa quando ela se aproximou da menina.

— Olá Lily — falou, soando tão distraída quanto o normal.

— Desculpe não ter te cumprimentado — respondeu, sem jeito.

— Não faz mal — disse, sorrindo bondosamente. — Sua mãe me disse que você pediu para vir com seus pais no enterro. Não é exatamente um encontro feliz.

— Não — a menina deu um sorriso melancolico. — É muito triste, tudo isso. Quero dizer, o Sr. Malfoy perdeu a esposa tão cedo... E Scorpius perdeu a mãe.

As duas ficaram algum tempo em silêncio antes de a corvinal responder.

— Ele deve ter apreciado seu apoio. É um momento muito difícil.

— Scorpius me disse que só eu e Albus sentimos muito por ele. Você acha que é verdade?

— Eu sinto muito por ele também, querida.

— E minha mãe também. Mas ele me disse que é _muito_ diferente.

A mulher deu uma risadinha antes de falar.

— Certamente, é bem diferente.

— Mas ele não quis me explicar o motivo.

Por um momento pensou que tinha ido longe demais na tentativa de induzi-la a falar, porque a naturalista apenas olhou vagamente para o salão. Depois de alguns segundos, ela finalmente se pronunciou.

— Sua mãe... E o pai de Scorpius... Costumavam namorar na escola.

A ruiva encarou a mulher em completo choque. Aquilo parecia um total absurdo, como uma das idéias que só mesmo Luna poderia ter. Os Malfoy sempre tinham odiado os Weasley e parecia completamente improvável que os dois algum dia pudessem ter feito mais do que se aturar. Além disso, sua mãe sempre tinha contado a história da primeira vez que vira seu pai e como sempre tinha sido apaixonada por ele desde então.

— Isso... Não faz sentido — falou simplesmente.

— O amor, querida, muitas vezes não faz o menor sentido.

— Mamãe diz que sempre quis ficar com o papai, desde que o conheceu.

A corvinal assentiu, sem responder mais nada. Ao perceber que a mulher realmente não pretendia estender o assunto, ela continuou.

— Então... Como pôde ter amado o Sr. Malfoy?

— Sua mãe sabia que _queria_ ficar com seu pai. Não a impede de ter perdido as esperanças, olhado pro lado, se apaixonado por outras pessoas. Não é tão simples, mas eu aposto que você já está notando isso.

A garota se viu corar enquanto a loira olhava em volta.

— Por falar nele — ela sorriu para a menina. — Dê licença, Lily, vou falar com Scorpius.

Mal teve tempo de acenar antes que seu irmão voltasse com um copo na mão. Al costumava ser tranqüilo e pouco dado aos típicos ataques de humor dos Weasley, mas parecia muito irritado quando se aproximou.

— Você não tem a menor noção do que é um comportamento aceitável? — perguntou, irritado, parando à sua frente.

— Do que você está falando?

— Você abraçou o Sr. Malfoy!

— Eu estava _prestando condolências_, se você não notou.

— Papai pareceu furioso.

— Papai só está com ciúmes.

— Ciúmes?

— Caso você nunca tenha percebido, nosso pai não é lá muito afeito ao pai de Scorpius.

— Obviamente você ir abraçá-lo ajudou muito.

— Eu estava sendo gentil.

— Você estava querendo impressionar Scorpius — acusou, ficando vermelho de raiva.

— Não seja ridículo! E, mesmo que eu estivesse, você não teria nada a ver com isso.

— Você é nova demais para ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa!

— Eu já disse que não é problema seu! — respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— Eu não quero ter que ver minha própria irmã se comportando como uma garotinha ridícula com uma paixonite impossível e sendo ridicularizada por toda a Sonserina!

Lily piscou, tentando conter as lágrimas de raiva e humilhação que surgiam em seu rosto. Não tinha feito nada de errado: tinha apenas agido de forma gentil. O rosto de Albus estava lívido e subitamente se tornou preocupado, apenas um momento antes de ela ouvir a voz da mãe.

— Posso saber o que está havendo aqui? — anos de convivência lhe avisavam que sua mãe estava muito mais irritada do que queria deixar transparecer. — Por que vocês estão discutindo?

— Albus está dizendo coisas que não são verdade, mamãe — falou antes que conseguisse se controlar. Sentiu que tinha soado ridiculamente infantil, mas Albus imediatamente cruzou os braços, parecendo ofendido.

— Ela não sabe se comportar, não deveria ter vindo!

— Vocês não deviam estar brigando agora — respondeu a mulher, soando ainda mais irritada.

— Foi ele quem começou — Lily disse, antes de sair para em busca do pai.

Quando chegou perto, viu Harry sorrir para ela com gentileza e passar a mão na sua cabeça conforme enlaçava seu braço possessivamente. Ele não parecia irritado com ela, mas também não estava prestando muita atenção na garota, conversando sem parar em voz baixa. Ficou observando o movimento do salão, a forma como sua mãe conversava com o pai de Scorpius.

Por mais estranho de parecesse, fazia sentido de certa forma o que Luna dissera. Os olhares entre os dois eram definitivamente carregados de emoções e, mesmo de longe, era fácil notar que, apesar de seus rostos permanecerem calmos, estavam discutindo. Até que em um determinado momento, a expressão de sua mãe traiu sua irritação e ela cruzou os braços. Lily imediatamente desviou o olhar, sabendo que logo sua mãe estaria por perto, não querendo que percebesse que a estivera observando.

Exatamente como esperado, logo a mulher estava de volta, os braços descruzados, mas ainda rígidos, a expressão de desgosto que não mudou ao ver a filha.

— Não ache que eu não vou ter uma conversinha com a senhorita e seu irmão quando voltarmos — falou diretamente para a menina.

— Não foi nada demais — disse seu pai, a ruiva pareceu ainda mais irritada.

— Eu vou cumprimentar a Sra. Vane — disse Lily antes de sair de fininho.

Mas ao invés de ir até a mulher, que estava sentada ao lado de Lucius Malfoy, virou as costas e entrou dentro da mansão. O velório estava acontecendo em um pátio externo, cuja entrada dava para um dos corredores menores da construção. Ela viu uma porta grande, à direita, esculpida em madeira maciça com vidraças no meio e, do lado de dentro da sala, a única coisa que poderia ter tirado qualquer preocupação de sua mente: dezenas de estantes, cada uma coberta por centenas de livros.

Encantada, abriu com cuidado a porta pesada, entrando na biblioteca. Ficou parada, pasma, encarando todas as prateleiras, todos os volumes, sem saber onde mexer ou não. Certamente os Malfoy tinham livros que preferia que nunca tivessem sido escritos, que preferia não encostar. Seus olhos correram para uma das estantes até parar em um dos volumes de couro. Ela leu o titulo: "A Nobreza Natural: Uma Genealogia Dos Bruxos". O nome não lhe era estranho, mas não sabia bem o motivo. Ela puxou o livro, reparando que era bastante pesado e o abriu, ficando encantada ao ver as inúmeras arvores genealógicas que ele mostrava. O livro parecia ser bem recente, ou talvez se auto-atualizasse (nunca pode se saber, com mágica). Basicamente, mostrava todas as famílias cujo nome tinha sido extinto, por falta de herdeiros do sexo masculino. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando encontrou uma página entitulada "Gaunts", que terminava com uma linha ligando "Mérope Gaunt" a Tom Riddle — devidamente anotado como sendo trouxa — e ligando os dois a um menino também chamado Tom Riddle, cujo nome era acompanhado de um titulo: Lord Voldemort.

Quase no final, encontrou uma imensa árvore que era tão grande que precisava ser desdobrada até quase se tornar um pôster. Seus olhos correram curiosamente pelos nomes, até encontrar algum conhecido: Dorea Black, que tinha se casado com Charlus Potter, cujo filho, James Potter, casado com Lily Evans, eram seus avós. Imaginou como teria sido poder conhecê-los enquanto encarava o nome de seu pai, embaixo dos dois. Um pouco mais para a esquerda, viu um novo nome conhecido — uma linha imensa ligava ele à sua mãe, o que a surpreendeu. Os nomes de James e Albus constavam embaixo dos dois, mas ela não tinha nascido a tempo de entrar nessa edição. Todos seus tios estavam devidamente anotados e, subindo, encontrou o nome de seus avós e bisavós, que a remeteram de volta à família Black, onde pôde ver o padrinho de seu pai, Sirius, e tia Andrômeda, até chegar a Teddy. Logo ao lado de Andrômeda estava Narcissa, com Lucius Malfoy, ligando a Draco e Romilda, finalmente terminando em Scorpius.

Passou o dedo levemente pelo nome do rapaz antes de fechar o livro e colocá-lo ao lado de diversas edições do mesmo livro — tantas que ocupavam toda a prateleira. Ao colocar o livro de volta no lugar, notou que havia um pequeno volume entre o que tinha tirado e o exemplar imediatamente mais antigo. Era um livrinho pequeno, encadernado em couro preto, parecendo muito antigo e muito pobre. Ela o puxou, a curiosidade vencendo o medo, e viu que seus dedos tocaram um buraco no centro do livro. Quando conseguiu enxergá-lo, percebeu que aquele só poderia ser o famoso diário de Tom Riddle. Enquanto olhava, lembrava da história que seus pais tinham lhe contado, sobre como enfeitiçara sua mãe e a levara até a Câmara Secreta, como seu pai a tinha tirado de lá.

Sempre tinha imaginado que aquele era o começo da mais romântica historia de amor que alguém poderia ter, mas as palavras de Luna não paravam de ecoar em sua cabeça. Sua mãe e o pai de Scorpius. Mentalmente, começou a repassar todos os momentos que tinha visto os dois juntos, cada vez mais convencida que, talvez, pelo menos uma vez, Luna poderia não estar sendo tão distante da realidade quanto o normal.

Como se atendendo seus pensamentos, Sr. Malfoy entrou na biblioteca, meio cambaleante. Parecia perturbado e descomposto, e se largou em uma poltrona baixa, tão pequena que só podia ter sido projetada para uma criança. Ela se aproximou dele, segurando o livro contra o peito, e parou, incerta do que fazer.

— Sr. Malfoy? — perguntou depois de alguns segundos. — O senhor está passando bem?

— É óbvio que eu não estou bem, Ginevra.

Sem dúvida, ele parecia irritado e nem um pouco lúcido. Ficou algum tempo o encarando antes de dizer com meia-voz.

— Eu sou a Lily. Quer que eu vá buscar ajuda?

— Eu... — ele suspirou, depois olhou novamente para ela. — Eu sei que você é a filha dela, é só... — pareceu que ele absorvia cada linha de seu rosto antes de falar. Muito parecido com seu filho, mais cedo no mesmo dia. — Que você parece muito com ela quando tinha sua idade.

— O senhor conheceu minha mãe bem na escola?

O homem respirou fundo e ela esperou, torcendo para que a ajudasse a entender a situação.

— Conheci. Eu estudei no mesmo ano que seu pai.

— Eu sei disso. Tio Ron e papai nunca gostaram de você, eu também sei. Mas eu perguntei se você conheceu minha mãe _bem_, não se já sabia quem ela era antes.

— E por que você quer saber isso? — perguntou, curioso.

— Ela parece se preocupar com o senhor — e era verdade. — Ela pareceu muito preocupada quando foi levar Albus para ver Scorpius. E quando James contou para o papai, ele ficou furioso.

— Sua mãe se preocupa com meu filho e com seu irmão. Ela se preocupa com a maneira como eles estão lidando com... Essa situação — desconversou.

— Ela olha estranho pro senhor — falou, pensando em tudo que tinha reparado.

— Ela... — ele se interrompeu, encarando-a. — Estranho como?

— Como... — parou por um instante, lembrando de algo importante. — Oh, não diga isso para papai por favor!... Como tio Ron olha para tia Hermione... Como Teddy olha para Victoire.

Quase imediatamente, arrependeu-se do que tinha dito. O loiro ficou calado por alguns instantes antes de colocar a mão sobre seu rosto e puxar seu cabelo para trás da orelha oposta a que estava a flor que Scorpius lhe dera, de forma muito parecida com o que sua mãe fazia às vezes. Ele olhava para ela, que olhava de volta, com atenção.

— Eu prometo que eu não vou falar nada pro seu pai.

Como se sua boca funcionasse sozinha, viu sua voz funcionar, quase baixa demais para que ela mesma se ouvisse.

— Queria eu que Scorpius olhasse assim pra mim.

Draco sorriu, apesar de ela ter certeza que não poderia ter ouvido o que tinha dito, antes de falar novamente.

— Eu conheci bem sua mãe.

— É verdade o que tia Luna me disse? — perguntou, quase paralisada de curiosidade. — O senhor e a mamãe...?

— O que Lovegood disse?

— Ela me disse que o senhor e a mamãe ficaram juntos — respondeu, dando os ombros. — Mamãe nunca me conta as coisas, então eu pergunto para Luna e ela me conta tudo... Mas tia Luna tem idéias estranhas, às vezes...

— Isso foi há muitos anos — falou, assentindo.

— O senhor amava minha mãe? — perguntou, novamente corando pela própria ousadia, mas ele fez que sim com a cabeça novamente. — Mas não da maneira como amava a mãe de Scorpius, não é?

— Você ainda é muito pequena para entender isso — e ela respirou fundo, tentando não se irritar.

— Eu não sou pequena para entender que o senhor está muito triste por causa da sua esposa. Eu sinto muito, Sr. Malfoy.

E, ignorando qualquer coisa que Albus pudesse ter dito — o que ele sabia sobre ela, afinal? —, ela o abraçou, mesmo sabendo que nada que fizesse o faria ficar melhor.

"_Abre essa janela, primavera quer entrar"_

O amanhecer do dia 14 de fevereiro foi particularmente melancólico. Era verdade que, desde o enterro, Scorpius parecia sempre querer conversar com Lily, sempre atento a como ela estava — tinha inclusive questionado sobre sua briga com Albus. Certamente, não tinha confessado o teor completo, morreria de vergonha só de pensar em fazê-lo.

Tinha levantado sem nenhum animo em particular, menos ainda ao ver os casais trocando presentes no salão comunal ou no Salão Principal. Seguiu sem um mínimo de animação para sua primeira aula do dia, Feitiços. Ficou pensando se Albus não tinha razão, se não estava agindo de forma completamente infantil, mantendo esperança em algo completamente platônico.

Estava completamente distraída quando chegou na sala e viu o aviso que Flitwick tinha cancelado a aula por estar muito doente. Voltou a descer as escadas, resmungando, perguntando-se o que faria agora, quando encontrou Albus e Scorpius saindo do Salão Principal, junto com a maioria dos sonserinos de sua turma. Alguns lufa-lufas também continuavam sentados na mesa e imediatamente se dirigiu aos dois.

— Vocês não estão atrasados? — perguntou, ainda pensando em como passaria o tempo.

— A aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foi cancelada por causa do mau tempo — seu irmão mostrou que o tempo tinha virado novamente e a chuva caía.

— Chuva? Essa época do ano?

Ele deu os ombros.

— Flitwick não vai dar aula porque está doente.

— Parece que Pomfrey também não. Está chovendo tanto que a estufa dois alagou e estão tentando salvar as plantas — falou Scorpius, olhando para a porta. — Eu queria ir ver as estufas mesmo assim.

— Isso seria uma idéia idiota — respondeu o moreno antes de ficar vermelho. — Oi.

Ele estava falando com uma menina de sua turma, Lily percebeu. A garota era bem pequena — quase do seu tamanho — e tinha os cabelos escuros, completamente negros, cheios e trançados. Sua memória lhe dizia que ela era do ano dos dois, seu uniforme lhe lembrava que era da Lufa-Lufa. A garota também corou levemente antes de murmurar "oi" de volta, e o loiro segurou sua mão, puxando-a.

— Onde está me levando?

— Ele gosta dela — respondeu, acenando a cabeça para trás.

— Quem _é_ ela?

— Candace Jones. É uma nascida trouxa da Lufa-Lufa. Seu irmão está interessado nela há séculos — falou, abrindo as portas do salão.

— Eu ainda acho uma idéia idiota sairmos nessa chuva.

Ele deu um sorriso para a menina e puxou a varinha.

— _Impervius_. Melhor assim?

— O que foi isso?

— Um feitiço para não deixar a chuva te molhar, claro. Eu espero ter feito direito.

— Como vai saber?

— Eu vou saber — ele prendeu a respiração, olhando para o gramado encharcado, coberto por uma cortina de chuva grossa. — Agora!

E, com isso, segurou a mão da menina novamente, descendo correndo pelos degraus de pedra. Lily soltou um grito com medo de escorregar. Ele ria, ainda apressado, enquanto ela soltava gritinhos de alegria. A chuva deixou seu cabelo escuro e grudado à cabeça, mas nem uma gota parecia ter tocado a ruiva. Ele virou com ela em direção as estufas e percebeu que ali, onde as portas eram ligeiramentes mais baixas do que a entrada do castelo, a água tinha se acumulado, quase em uma piscina, tampando a passagem.

Deixou-se conduzir por trás das cinco primeiras estufas, usando o tempo para sonhar como agiria caso aquilo fosse um ato romântico. Acabou decidindo que provavelmente atrás das estufas era um lugar suficientemente bom para seu primeiro beijo.

— Olhe isso — falou, mostrando uma das estufas menores para ela. — Essa é a estufa sete — contou.

A garota quase colou o rosto no vidro, sem ver nada do que tinha na estufa.

— O que tem lá dentro?

— Todas as cores do seu cabelo — respondeu enigmaticamente e fez um movimento com a varinha para abrir a porta. — Feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu e o seguiu, entrando na estufa. Seus ouvidos imediatamente registraram o fim do rugido da chuva e a porta sendo fechada, antes de ele falar novamente.

— Pode abrir agora.

Foi então que ela viu que, na verdade, a estufa não deveria ser usada há muitos anos. As mesas de trabalho e bancos estavam lá, mas não tinham a mesma limpeza imaculada que as da estufa um antes de uma aula. Era um pouco mais escura também, por conta de trepadeiras que subiam pelas paredes envidraçadas, e diversas plantas saiam de potinhos, todas, _todas_ tinham em comum o fato de parecerem ter saído diretamente do Outono.

As folhas e flores completamente secas variavam entre o amarelo-dourado, o vermelho, o magenta, o laranja, e o marrom. As pétalas secas pareciam realçar ainda mais o laranja do que se estivessem saudáveis, as folhas secas cobriam o chão e se arrebentavam conforme pisavam em cima dela.

— Mas... Como elas resistiram assim durante o inverno? — perguntou, ainda observando tudo com a boca aberta.

— Não são flores comuns — ele a lembrou, rindo. — Essas são Minnitis, uma espécia de flor mágica conhecida por sua coloração de outono.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar delas — respondeu, passando o dedo sobre a flor seca.

— São muito raras — ele respondeu, dando os ombros.

— Como _você_ conhece então? — perguntou, ele riu.

— Meu pai mandou construir uma estufa na Mansão Malfoy com várias espécies de Minnitis quando meu avô estava na prisão. Ele sempre a visita quando vai até lá, é muito bonita.

— Linda — respondeu a menina, ainda admirando o local.

— Minha mãe não gostava de lá — comentou de forma que chegou a assustar a garota, parecia que tinham se passado anos, não pouco mais de um mês.

— Por que não?

— Ela dizia que meu pai estava alimentando o próprio sofrimento. Sabe... Eu te disse que tinha todas as cores do seu cabelo... Meu pai me disse algo semelhante uma vez.

— Que todas as cores do meu cabelo estavam nessa estufa? — perguntou, confusa.

O garoto sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não exatamente você. _Weasleys_, ele falou, na verdade. Mas eu imagino que estivesse pensando na sua mãe.

A garota assentiu, ficando ligeiramente vermelha.

— Na noite em que meus pais se separaram — começou a falar, olhando para fora — eles estavam brigaram por causa do seu pai.

— Albus me contou — respondeu o garoto, dando os ombros.

— Sua mãe não ficava com raiva?

Ele riu, mas era uma risada triste.

— Eu me perguntei isso muito tempo, na verdade. Mas eu acho que não. Não de verdade, pelo menos. Pelo que Scamander e meu pai disseram... Eles nunca foram exatamente apaixonados um pelo outro, simplesmente... Eu não entendo de verdade, pra ser honesto. Eles certamente se amavam, respeitavam um ao outro, mas talvez... Meus pais são pessoas complicadas.

A garota balançou a cabeça, concordando com ele, mas sem falar mais nada por algum tempo.

—Eu sinto falta dela. Das cartas dela. De saber que ela vai estar em casa quando eu voltar. De quando eu era menor e ela estava melhor e brincava comigo no jardim da _Villa_.

— Eu queria poder ajudar — respondeu a ruiva, olhando nos olhos do garoto. — Mas acho que é o tipo de coisa que nada vai fazer mais fácil.

— Nunca vai ser fácil. Mas é a realidade, tenho que me acostumar com ela.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, apenas se encarando. A água que escorria das roupas de Scorpius criava uma poça no chão, que logo se transformaria em lama. O rapaz balançou a cabeça antes de falar novamente.

— Eles costumavam se encontrar aqui, segundo minha mãe.

— Seus pais?

— Meu pai e sua mãe — corrigiu o menino. — Meus pais só começaram a namorar muito depois da escola.

Ele parou, mexendo em sua mochila, e ela aproveitou para explorar algumas das folhas secas com o dedo. Esmagou-as entre eles, ouvindo o estalo da quebra, e sentiu vontade de sorrir. Adorava o som das folhas quebrando durante o outono.

— Quando minha mãe morreu — ele continuou, mas sua expressão estava mais suave —, eu e meu pai conversamos muito sobre o que fazer com as coisas dela. Nós decidimos mandar algo para agradecer Scamander pela ajuda...

— Tia Luna é muito prestativa. E ela realmente estava se dedicando a ajudar sua mãe.

— Eu sei. Ela é estranha, mas definitivamente muito decente. Nós mandamos uma jóia para ela, um cordão que foi da minha mãe. As jóias que minhas avós deram nós mandamos de volta para elas e guardamos um monte, mas escolhemos algumas coisas para pessoas que a ajudaram. Alguns Curandeiros, Luna e tudo mais. Eu sugeri que déssemos uma tiara para Blaise, mas ele não parecer ter achado muita graça.

A garota riu e ele riu junto, as mãos nos bolsos.

— Meu pai falou que eu deveria escolher coisas para as pessoas que julgo serem importantes... E eu fiquei muito tempo sem saber como fazer isso, exatamente. Mas acho que... Essa é meu momento.

— Isso fez algum sentido? — perguntou, confusa.

Ele chegou mais perto e tirou uma caixa do bolso. Era preta, coberta em veludo, e um nó surgiu em seu estômago antes mesmo que continuasse a falar.

— Eu separei isso para você, assim que pus os olhos nele. Eu poucas vezes a vi sem isso, segundo meu pai, foi o presente que ganhou quando completou dezessete anos.

Ele abriu a caixa e puxou uma pulseira magnífica de dentro dela, colocando-a no pulso da menina. Era delicada, muito apropriada para um pulso fino, feita de pérolas completamente negras. O fecho era prateado, em forma de uma flor. A flor. Aquela que ela _jamais_ poderia esquecer a aparência.

— Muito clichê, não é? — perguntou enquanto fechava. — Um lírio. Eu achei. Mas tirando isso, era tão bonita que eu soube que deveria ficar com você.

Lily achou que fosse engasgar de tanta vergonha, tanta surpresa. Ela o olhou nos olhos, procurando as palavras antes de desferir o golpe.

— Scorpius... Muito obrigada, mas... Mas eu não posso aceitar. Definitivamente... Não posso... Isso... É valioso demais!

Soube imediatamente que ele tinha sido contrariado, porque seu rosto se fechou, a semelhança com seu pai ficando subitamente marcante.

— Eu imaginei que você, com todas as suas noções grifinórias e estranhas, diria isso.

— É algo caro demais... Pra aceitar assim.

— É minha e eu _quero_ te dar. Não é educado recusar um presente.

Ela balançou a cabeça obstinadamente.

— Seria impróprio.

— Por quê?

— Porque era da sua mãe.

— Minha mãe sempre me ensinou que pérolas, se não forem usadas, perdem o brilho e a beleza. Então eu estou dando para você, minha mãe não pode mais usá-la.

A ruiva não falou nada, pensando no que dizer, mas ele aproveitou para continuar.

— Eu estou carregando isso comigo desde que voltei pra Hogwarts. Mas queria achar o momento perfeito. O lugar perfeito. Então decidi que te entregaria hoje... Em algum momento, enquanto procurava a hora certa, enquanto conversava com você... Eu notei que... Não é um presente só por gratidão. É um presente de Valentines.

— O quê? — perguntou, atordoada demais para acreditar nos próprios ouvidos.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e quando olhou novamente seu rosto estava parcialmente vermelho. Não a cor absurdamente intensa que aparecia quando ela ficava sem jeito, mais como um rosa pálido.

— Eu gosto de você — sua boca se abriu e imediatamente tentou fechá-la, pensando que não era uma expressão muito bonita. — Lily... Eu _gosto_ de você... Mas ainda é... Muito cedo, eu sei, você ainda é muito menina... Quem sabe... Com o tempo...

Ele colocou a mão sobre a pulseira e depois sobre a da menina.

— Eu estou pedindo para aceitar isso como uma forma de aceitar meu sentimento também... Mas se... Se não puder... Aceite como uma forma de eu poder sempre ver essa pulseira... E matar a saudade da minha mãe.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo e ela concordou com a cabeça. O loiro sorriu, contente, e ela sorriu de volta, sem jeito.

— É muito cedo. Mas uma hora — ele a olhava nos olhos. — Uma hora vamos poder... Tentar. E até lá — ele se abaixou, deixando o rosto muito próximo ao dela. — Até lá eu vou usar todas as quartas-feiras para te lembrar que _eu gosto de você_. E, enquanto não puder ser mais — ele sorriu mais ainda a encarando —, guarde isso com você.

Então ele se inclinou e deu um beijo longo em sua bochecha, antes de se ajeitar. Ela sorriu, sabendo que assim que ele não estivesse mais as suas vistas, não conseguiria parar de sorrir bobamente e colocar a mão sobre o lugar onde ele tinha beijado. Scorpius sorria pra ela, olhando-a nos olhos, e Lily sabia que não podia se sentir mais feliz.

"_E fazer da nossa voz uma só nota_

_Canta que é de canto que eu vou chegar_

_Canto e toco um tanto que é pra te encantar"_

Depois de ter tomado banho, se arrumado e pedido ajuda da mãe para se maquiar, Lily estava quase feliz de não ter desistido de ir ao noivado. A verdade é que estava, pela primeira vez, sentindo-se bonita e feminina. Um tanto dolorida, um tanto incomodada, mas sem dúvidas a roupa escondia o inchaço de sua barriga e dava ao dos seios pequenos um valor muito maior. Tinha guardado todas as pequenas pérolas em uma caixinha, com a ajuda de sua mãe, que só saíra do seu lado para apartar uma discussão entre James e Al que começava a se mostrar potencialmente física demais.

Tentou colocar um sorriso no rosto ao chegar na Mansão Malfoy, verdade era que Scorpius tinha lhe dado um olhar que valia mais que um elogio, mas em seguida notara na falta da pulseira em seu braço e tinha erguido a sobrancelha em uma expressão de confusão, até de incômodo. Não pôde falar com ele ao chegar, já que o Sr. Malfoy a levara até a biblioteca, onde prometera que mandaria o melhor ouvires consertar sua pulseira.

Rose também tentara animá-la, dizendo que o simples fato de ele ter se incomodado era um ótimo sinal — um sinal que era verdade o que dissera mais cedo, gostava dela. E quando o pai dele chamou ela, os irmãos e Scorpius, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para dar um aperto em sua mão com carinho, antes de sussurrar.

— É quarta feira — ele falou.

— Eu sei — respondeu, sem jeito. — Desculpe não estar com seu presente.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Hoje é o dia em que eu te lembro que gosto de você. E quando você estiver pronta...

Mas o que exatamente ele ia dizer nunca chegou a descobrir, pois seu tio Ron começou a falar com a voz arrastada e alta enquanto Sr. Malfoy respondia e sua mãe e tia Hermione tentavam intervir sob o olhar chocado de todos os demais presentes. Era absolutamente surreal ver os dois discutindo em termos tão grosseiros, sempre vira o pai de Scorpius como uma pessoa extremamente composta. Até que, depois de ouvir uma quantidade mais que suficientes de acusações, ele saiu em direção à varanda, deixando todos em um silêncio estarrecido.

— Seu pai nunca me decepciona — comentou James, colocando a mão sobre Hugo.

— Não foi nada educado — respondeu Rose, as mãos na cintura. — Ele não tinha o direito de falar aquilo.

— É a verdade — retrucou o primo, ao mesmo tempo em que Albus falava.

— É um absurdo.

Os dois irmãos se encararam, claramente a briga de mais cedo não ficara resolvida.

— Se você acha que ele não tem sentimentos pela nossa mãe, você é cego.

— Se você acha que só por isso ele deixa de ser um Comensal maldito, você é cego. Mas é, esqueci, você _adora_ a simples idéia de ficar mais perto de Malfoy.

— Isso foi uma indireta? — perguntou Scorpius, que permanecera até então calado.

— Não se meta — respondeu Albus, olhando para o irmão com faíscas nos olhos. — Isso é entre mim e ele.

O loiro deu os ombros, chegando mais perto de Lily, mas a voz de James o interrompeu.

— Eu já te avisei para ficar longe dela, Malfoy.

— Não a estou vendo reclamar.

— Se você prestasse mais atenção, perceberia que ela _tirou seu presentinho_. Ela _não está interessada_.

— Existe uma diferença, James, entre a verdade objetiva e o que nós queríamos que fosse a verdade — apontou Rose.

— Você está vendo a pulseira no braço dela? — incitou o grifinório.

— Se _eu_ não estou com a pulseira, James, é porque _você_ a arrebentou! — acusou a irmã, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Não quebrei, não! Eu só disse para você não vir com ela no jantar!

— E depois aproveitou para enfiar os dedos por dentro dela e puxar — acrescentou Albus.

Lily olhou para Scorpius, como se pedindo desculpas com o olhar. O garoto parecia incrédulo diante do que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— Foi isso que aconteceu? — ele perguntou à menina.

A ruiva mostrou o braço, ao invés de responder. Um pequeno machucado estava no lugar onde a pulseira ficava.

— Eu entreguei para seu pai, ele disse que vai mandar consertar.

O loiro acenou, encarando novamente o garoto mais velho.

— Você é idiota, Potter?

— O quê? — rugiu o menino, ofendido.

— Você _só pode_ ser idiota. Nenhuma pessoa minimamente _sã_ iria tão longe na negação.

— Eu não gosto disso, Malfoy — falou antes de virar para o irmão. — Você vai dizer que acha tudo isso lindo?

Albus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu não tenho nada com isso.

— Ela também é sua irmã!

O moreno levantou a cabeça e olhou para a garota antes de responder.

— Minha irmã tem vontade própria.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele disse isso, a mãe dos três voltou ao salão, o rosto duro e impassível.

— Digam tchau para todos, meninos, nós vamos para casa.

E enquanto Ginevra se apressava para dar tchau e se desculpar com todos os presentes — e Hermione pedia milhões de desculpas, enquanto a ruiva negava-as com a cabeça —, Lily se aproximou de Scorpius, que a abraçou.

— As coisas parecem ter ido mal — ela sussurrou, com medo. — Será que eles... Vão brigar de vez?

— Não importa — respondeu contra seus cabelos. — Eu não apostaria nisso, de qualquer forma, não faz diferença. Eu vou garantir que você pegue sua pulseira de volta. E, entre nós, nada vai mudar, independente deles. Os problemas deles não são nossos.

"_Canta para mim, qualquer coisa assim sobre você_

_Que explique a minha paz, tristeza nunca mais"_

Lily bateu na porta bem de leve, quase na esperança que não fosse ouvida. Mas, para seu prazer e desespero em doses iguais, seu irmão abriu a porta, encarando-a. Ela deu um passo pra dentro e fechou a porta devagarzinho, antes de falar qualquer coisa.

— Não consigo dormir — disse, dando os ombros.

— Você realmente tentou muito — respondeu Al, mal humorado. — Nem de pijama está.

Ela corou antes de responder.

— Eu não viria aqui de camisola.

Scorpius sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, o irmão grunhiu.

— O que está te incomodando? — perguntou o loiro.

— Eu não sei... Só que de vez em quanto... Não consigo dormir.

O moreno levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, respondendo pro amigo.

— Ela começou a ter insônia depois que papai foi embora.

— É verdade? — perguntou Scorpius. — Você nunca me disse.

A ruiva deu os ombros, sem saber direito o que dizer.

— Eu costumo ir pro quarto de Rose quando isso acontece na escola...

— Você podia ter ido pro quarto da mamãe.

Lily sabia que aquilo não só era verdade, como provavelmente também teria sido a escolha mais óbvia a fazer. Mas não era só insônia que a levara lá. Se não conseguia dormir, pelo menos podia passar o tempo fazendo algo interessante, como conversar com o sonserino.

— Eu queria conversar — respondeu, dando os ombros.

— Ótimo, conversem o quanto quiserem — disse Albus, tentando voltar a dormir. — Só não gritem, façam escândalo ou, Merlin te livre de pensar nisso, faça sexo com a minha irmã.

Os dois riram do comentário de Albus, que virou pro canto antes de falar novamente.

— Se você dormir aqui, Lily, faça o favor de me acordar antes de sair por aí, a menos que você queira um escândalo na casa.

—Pode deixar — ela murmurou.

Scorpius se sentou na cama de arrastar na qual estava dormindo e fez um gesto com a mão para ela o acompanhar.

— O que está te incomodando afinal?

— Minha mãe ainda está decidida a casar com seu pai.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça.

— Você acha que eles vão realmente se casar?

Depois de alguns segundos pensando, durante os quais ele brincou com as pontas dos dedos dela, finalmente respondeu.

— Tenho certeza que sua mãe vai convencê-lo. Quero dizer, eles esperaram a vida inteira para ficarem juntos, não é algo à toa. Meu pai só ficou impressionado com o que seu tio disse. Ele pode ser muito inseguro às vezes.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um longo tempo e seus dedos se entrelaçaram antes que começassem a acariciar a mão um do outro. Um frio subia pela barriga da menina toda vez que levantava os olhos e encontrava os de Scorpius a encarando, como se tentasse descobrir o que se passava em sua mente. Seus pensamentos pareciam vergonhosos demais para serem externados, mas ela tentou mesmo assim.

— Se nossos pais se casarem, nós vamos todos morar na mesma casa. Nós vamos ser... Como irmãos.

— Você acha?

Ela deu os ombros.

— Nós vamos viver como irmãos.

— Nós sequer moramos com nossos pais a maior parte do tempo.

— Mas quando estivermos com eles... Estaremos vivendo como irmãos.

— Mas isso não vai fazer de nós irmãos.

— As pessoas... Podem achar que sim.

— "As pessoas" não têm nada a ver com eu e você.

Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela antes de perguntar.

— É por isso que você não consegue dormir?

— Eu me sinto culpada por gostar de você desse jeito.

— Não tem motivo pra se sentir culpada — ele falou, balançando a cabeça. — Ginevra nunca vai ser minha mãe, mesmo que eu não tenha mais mãe. E meu pai nunca vai ser Potter, que inclusive está bem vivo. Nós vamos ter exatamente a mesma relação que temos agora enquanto nos sentirmos dessa maneira. E se um dia nós deixarmos de nos sentir assim... Então talvez nós realmente viremos irmãos, mas não é uma escolha que os outros farão pela gente. As decisões que nossos pais tomam sobre eles mesmos não podem definir o rumo da nossa situação... Já temos trabalho demais só pra garantir que não vamos deixar as coisas darem errado, não vamos nos preocupar com eles.

A voz do garoto era doce e suave e ela deitou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, ouvindo-o falar. Ela queria se sentir certa de que nada estava errado, quem sabe um dia ela sentisse, mas agora sentia medo que as coisas entre eles mudassem com o casamento — isso é, se efetivamente acontecesse o casamento. Scorpius passou as mãos entre seus cabelos e beijou sua testa.

— Eu costumava ter muitos pesadelos quando tinha uns cinco ou seis anos — ele confessou, sem motivo aparente. — E então não conseguia dormir.

— E o que você fazia pra ter sono de novo?

— Na verdade, era minha mãe — respondeu, olhando nos olhos dela. — Ela me abraçava, desse jeito como eu estou te abraçando, e depois de um tempo me deitava, assim — ele a deitou de lado na cama, deitando atrás dela, o braço agora repousando sobre sua cintura. — E cantava para eu dormir.

— Sua mãe cantava para você dormir? — perguntou, baixinho, adorando por cada minuto estar tão perto dele.

— Sempre que eu tinha um pesadelo.

— O que ela cantava?

— Era mais ou menos assim... Contava a história de um patinho... Ela me disse que tinha um patinho quando era criança, e contava a história dele.

— A história de um patinho?

— Eu sei — ele deu uma risadinha. — Era mais ou menos assim... _Quá-quá era um pato, um lindo patinho, de penugem amarela e muito engraçadinho. Morava numa lagoa, não muito longe daqui, e quando eu o visitava ele me dizia assim "quá-quá", até me parecia que ele me amava tanto, que sabia o que eu sentia, quá-quá... Se triste eu estava, ele sempre me alegrava com um quá... Quando a aula terminava e da escola eu saía, Quá-quá esperava minha visita a cada dia, eu dava para ele a merenda que eu tinha, eu contava os meus segredos e ele sempre respondia... Quá-quá... Até me parecia que ele me amava tanto que sabia o que eu sentia... Quá-quá... Se triste eu estava ele sempre me alegrava com um quá. Um dia meu amigo Quá-quá adoeceu, tentei o melhor que pude e mesmo assim ele morreu, mas eu vejo meu Quá-qua quando estou a orar, ele brinca lá no céu, um dia com ele vou ficar..._

A voz dele sumiu, aos poucos, e ela respondeu depois de algum tempo.

— Essa música tem um fim terrível.

— Ela é realista — respondeu o menino. — Quando minha mãe... Morreu, eu passei a noite inteira cantando isso... Eu já não pensava nessa música há anos... Mas eu fiquei cantando, lembrando da forma como ela cantava... Ela me dá esperanças que um dia... Um dia, depois disso aqui... Eu vou poder encontrar com ela de novo.

A pausa que ele fez deixou claro para a ruiva que estava com um nó na garganta. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes com lágrimas e ela deu um beijo no rosto dele antes de pedir.

— Cante para eu dormir.

E então, atendendo a seu pedido, o menino voltou a cantar e ela deixou que a voz a conduzisse até o sono, a respiração dele forte e regular contra sua nuca, o braço em sua cintura. Ela não sabia que mais tarde, sua mãe viria e veria os dois dormindo, abraçados. Nem desconfiava que acordaria no dia seguinte para descobrir que Scorpius já tinha acordado há muito tempo e preferira observá-la dormindo a que fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ela só sabia que aquilo a trazia paz.

"_Para ver deitar o sol entre teus braços, castos_

_Cobre a culpa vã... Até amanhã eu vou ficar_

_E fazer do seu sorriso um abrigo"_

Estavam todos na ceia de natal d'A Toca, felizmente, o clima estava muito mais leve que no noivado, meses antes. Todos pareciam estar se dando muito bem, embora talvez isso tivesse sido facilitado pelo fato que Draco e Scorpius tinham decidido ir para a Mansão Malfoy depois de mera uma hora na casa, para fazer companhia aos pais do primeiro.

Depois de algum tempo, as discussões intermináveis começaram, o que a fez ficar com ainda mais dor de cabeça que estivera durante todo o dia — logo tinha notado que dor de cabeça e inchaço eram boas formas de perceber que o sangramento era iminente. Sentindo que era a hora de tomar sua poção, subiu as escadas rapidamente para chegar até o quarto que fora de sua mãe, onde ficavam suas coisas. Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta apenas para perceber que a porta estava aberta e havia duas pessoas ali.

Sua mãe tinha os braços cruzados, olhando para seu tio Ron como se estivesse prestes a usar sua varinha para arrancar a cabeça dele do corpo. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva enquanto ele argumentava. Pensou que deveria ir embora, mas sua curiosidade era mais forte que o bom-senso.

— Você realmente está decidida?

— Não, Ron, eu marquei tudo apenas para desmarcar no final.

— Isso é completamente absurdo, Ginny!

— Certo. Uma vez que _você_ não gosta dele e ele não gosta de você, eu também não posso gostar dele nem ele de mim.

— Ele era um Comensal da Morte!

— Você teria escolhido diferente? Se tivessem ameaçando nossos pais?

— Eu teria pedido ajuda.

— Você sempre diz isso, não é? A saída mais política, claro.

— Você está dizendo que sou covarde?

— E você não é?

— Eu? Se eu sou covarde, o Malfoy é o quê?

— Não foi _Draco_ quem abandonou os amigos quando eles mais precisavam dele.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, visivelmente irado, as mãos na cintura. — Do que você está falando?

— Não foi Draco que achou que seria divertido matar todos de preocupação para salvar o mundo e no meio do caminho resolveu se borrar de medo de Voldemort e fugir para a casa do irmãozinho!

— Você não está querendo comparar uma coisa com a outra!

— O que eu estou querendo dizer, Ronald, é que _ninguém nunca_ te recriminou dentro dessa família por sua atitude. Então não julgue e recrimine os outros pela deles.

— Draco Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte, como o pai dele e o avô dele antes dele. Se você não lembra, foi Lucius Malfoy...

— Eu me lembro _perfeitamente_ bem.

— Então como você pode...

— Ron, eu não posso remediar os erros, se é que foram erros, cometidos por homens que tomaram suas decisões antes de eu nascer...

— Como assim "se é que foram erros?" Você tem alguma dúvida...

— Se Lucius não tivesse me dado o diário, Dumbledore teria demorado muito mais para ter certeza sobre as Horcruxes, sobre como e quantas haviam. Se Harry não tivesse destruído a Horcrux com as presas do basilísco, você e Hermione não teriam pensadonisso, ou tido formas de pegar as presas e destruir as Horcruxes que faltavam. Não é tão simples assim, Ron, as conseqüências dos seus erros ou acertos são maiores e mais complexas do que você pensa.

— Você soa como uma sonserina. Está ficando complacente a respeito desse tipo de comportamento mesquinho, nojento, preconceituoso...

— Eu não _preciso_, não _vou_ me preocupar em consertar todos os erros de todo mundo, _esse_ foi o principal motivo para Harry ter se afastado de mim e nosso casamento acabado. Eu já tenho muito que fazer para reparar os meus próprios erros, não viverei o suficiente para vê-los todos reparados. Mas eu pretendo fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance, enquanto eu viver.

— Casar com Malfoy é cometer mais um!

— Não — ela respondeu, agora havia suavidade em seu rosto. — Tê-lo deixado quando mais precisava foi um. Agora, estou fazendo a coisa certa, estando lá pelo homem que eu amo.

— Você quer me convencer que ele _precisava_ de você naquela época?

— Eu aprendi algumas coisas no último ano, sabe. E uma das coisas, que minha filha me ensinou, foi que quando você se importa com alguém, quando você está apaixonado por alguém, como eu estava por Draco, como eu _estou_ por Draco, você fica do lado dele mesmo nos piores momentos, mesmo nos momentos mais dolorosos... Ainda que você ache que a pessoa em questão não vai nem notar em você.

Ele olhou para ela, consternado, e ela virou de costas, vendo a filha na porta. Lily corou ao ser pega assistindo a briga dos adultos, sua mãe estava sorrindo.

— Agora, parece que eu tenho que ensinar algumas coisas para ela também... Como _não ouvir a conversa dos outros_, não é mocinha?

Seu tio balançou a cabeça e não falou mais nada. Sua mãe, não brigou com ela, parecia aliviada de ter tido um motivo para terminar aquele assunto.

"_Abre os teus armários, que eu estou a te esperar"_

Lily e Rose estavam prontas, sentadas em um dos quartos da Mansão Malfoy, quando Narcissa chegou para "inspecioná-las". Ela mexeu um pouco no prendedor de Rose, "não queremos esconder seus cachos magníficos, não é?", antes de se virar para Lily, com um sorriso, que imediatamente se fechou quando viu seu pulso.

— Tire a pulseira, Lily — falou decididamente.

A garota colocou a mão sobre o pulso, como se pudesse protegê-lo.

— Não.

— Não seja obtusa, minha filha. Tire a pulseira, sim?

— Ela foi um presente, Sra. Malfoy, me disseram que sem usá-las elas perdiam o brilho.

A mulher deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sei, querida, mas elas não vão perder o brilho se você não usá-las por uma noite.

A garota continuou segurando o pulso e negou com a cabeça, o que fez a loira suspirar.

— Scorpius não vai ficar chateado se você trocá-la por uma outra jóia só por causa da ocasião, querida.

A ruiva engasgou de tanta surpresa ao ouvir a mulher falar aquilo. A boca de Rose estava curvada em um "O" perfeito e a mulher deu uma risadinha que soava muito como a do seu filho.

— Ora, meu bem, _é óbvio_ que eu reconheci a pulseira. Eu conheci Romilda anos antes de vocês nascerem, então, não se surpreenda muito. Agora seja uma boa menina e me deixe guardar essas pérolas, eu te prometo que Scorpius vai reconhecer imediatamente o conjunto que separei para você.

A menina ainda hesitou enquanto soltava o fecho.

— Tem certeza que ele não vai ficar chateado?

— Pérolas negras não combinam com vestidos desse tom de verde, querida. Vai ficar muito mais bonito com _isso_.

Narcissa abriu uma caixa, mostrando para as garotas um conjunto com um cordão e uma pulseira, ambos delicadamente trabalhados em ouro branco, cujo brilho prateado refletia da caixa. Os dois tinham o mesmo formato, fazendo duas serpentes engolindo uma a outra com olhos de esmeraldas incrustadas, com uma coroa de flores sobre suas cabeças. Era lindamente trabalhado e a garota soube que nunca tinha visto peça tão bonita.

— É magnífico — falou Rose, olhando admirada pra a mulher.

— Draco deu isso para Romilda quando a pediu em casamento. E Lucius deu para mim quando me pediu em casamento. E Abraxas... Enfim, deu pra entender a lógica, não?

— Mas o Sr. Malfoy não deu isso para minha mãe — falou com um suspiro. — Ela deveria estar com isso, não eu.

— Caso você não lembre — começou a mulher, e então virou-se para sua prima. — Com perdão da palavra, Srta. Weasley, o _imbecil_ do seu tio arruinou o noivado oficial dos dois. Além disso, Draco diz que Ginevra merece algo _mais exclusivo, mais especial_ — rolou os olhos, como se para mostrar o que pensava disso. — Eu imagino que isso queira dizer _menos sonserino_, embora eu acho uma desfeita não passar o símbolo da família para ela, mas enfim. Eu acho, Srta. Potter, que você deveria colocar isso.

A menina balançou a cabeça, indecisa.

— E Rose?

A loira sorriu, mostrando abrindo outra caixa com um outro conjunto de cordão e pulseira igualmente magnífico. Mas, ao invés de mostrar uma cobra, o conjunto era uma reprodução de uma coroa de flores feito em ouro branco como o outro, com brilhantes no lugar dos miolos das flores. Ainda acompanhava um brinco pendurado, a mulher sorriu para as duas.

— Eu usei isso no meu próprio casamento. Jóias floridas para mulheres com nome de flor, disse Lucius. Obviamente isso poderia incluir você também — falou para Lily —, mas eu achei que seria mais especial se usasse as jóias da família. São lindas... E encantadas, é o que dizem.

— Como assim encantadas?

— Não houve uma só noiva, ou viúva, ou donzela, que tenha usado essas jóias e não tenha recebido um beijo da pessoa que mais desejava — falou, abrindo o cordão, as meninas se encantaram com a forma como o rabo de uma serpente deslizava para fora da boca da outra para que se abrisse. — Então, eu diria, pequenina, que você deveria arriscar.

A menina sorriu, corando violentamente, mas a maquiagem em seu rosto disfarçava. Em seguida, Narcissa ajudou Rose a colocar seu conjunto de jóias e bateu palmas ao ver o resultado final. Imediatamente ela saiu, voltando alguns segundos depois para dizer "está na hora".

E não sabia dizer se era efeito das jóias, ou da roupa, ou se simplesmente era sua presença — o próprio pensamento lhe soou presunçoso —, mas o fato é que Scorpius não tinha tirado os olhos dela conforme andava em direção ao altar. Sorrindo o tempo inteiro, de uma forma que a obrigava a abaixar os olhos para que não parecesse pateticamente feliz com algo tão simples.

Passaram a cerimônia inteira sem prestar a menor atenção no que o celebrante dizia, trocando olhares furtivos e sendo cutucados por Albus e Rose quando tentavam formar palavras com a boca. Assim que Draco foi liberado para beijar a noiva, viu o rapaz andar em sua direção.

— Vamos dançar — ele falou sem jeito.

Lily sentiu cada parte do seu rosto esquentar até que queimasse e assentiu, deixando-se levar para o centro da pista. A mão direita de Scorpius repousou em sua cintura enquanto a esquerda a segurava pela mão. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, durante o qual a menina estava completamente inebriada, sentindo o cheiro dele tomando conta de tudo à sua volta, como a mão dele era áspera ao encontro da sua, como sua respiração era quente e ritmada, como ele _não_ pisava em seus pés, Scorpius finalmente falou.

— Eu esperei muito tempo por esse momento.

— Como assim?

— Eu planejo as coisas — falou, fechando os olhos. — Planejo demais. A ponto da exaustão. E, você sabe, nem sempre as coisas saem como o planejado, mas a verdade é... Eu estou sendo confuso?

— Como seu normal — respondeu com um sorrisinho.

— Lembra quando eu guardei a pulseira para te dar só em Valentines, te levei na estufa debaixo de chuva para que fosse tão perfeito quanto possível?

— Nunca vou esquecer.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e ela sentia como se o mundo estivesse parando de girar.

— Eu quero que as coisas sejam perfeitas quando envolvem você e ey, Lily. Foi por isso que eu fiquei esperando esse momento, o momento em que te tiraria para dançar... Porque eu quero fazer tudo da forma certa.

— Como assim? — ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Eu quero que tudo seja especial — completou, plenamente sério. — Vamos para o jardim.

Ele a segurou pela mão e os dois andaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ela percebeu que tinham dado a volta em meia Mansão. Scorpius puxou uma das portas e abriu, por um instante ela teve medo, mas ele a olhou diretamente e nada poderia tê-la impedido.

O loiro tirou um objeto prateado de seu bolso e murmurou para ela antes de usar.

— Rose pegou da escrivaninha para me emprestar, isso fica entre a gente.

— Rose? Você combinou esse momento com Rose?

— Eu disse que queria que tudo fosse perfeito — ele respondeu e, com um clique, o cômodo se encheu de luzes, que ficaram flutuando no meio do ar por não terem velas ou lâmpadas onde pudessem se alojar.

Lily viu, então, que todo o quarto estava coberto por Minnitis. Aquele só podia ser o lugar que Draco tinha construído para lembrar de sua mãe. Novamente estavam parados, sob as folhas secas no não.

— Lily... — ele falou, quando ela se virou ficou completamente imóvel ao ver a emoção no olhar dele. — Eu preciso te dizer algo...

Ela piscou, ainda o encarando. Sua barriga estava fria e ficou ainda mais quando ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

— O que é?

— Hoje é quarta-feira — sussurrou, aproximando-se dela. — É o dia em que eu te lembro que eu gosto de você.

E, como se o mundo girasse em câmera lenta, ele estava se inclinando sobre ela até que seus lábios se tocassem, seus pés parecessem flutuar sem sair do chão e nada mais importasse a não ser a forma como seus lábios se tocavam.

"_Canta que é no canto que eu vou chegar_

_Canta o teu encanto que é pra eu me encantar"_

— Não somos mais crianças de doze anos, Rose — justificou Albus enquanto saíam pelo portão. — Não tem mal nenhum em dar um passeio.

— Fique em casa, Hugo — a garota resmungou novamente.

— Eu tenho quinze anos! — ele justificou, cruzando os braços.

— Grande coisa — ironizou a irmã, que tinha completado dezoito na semana anterior.

— Vocês realmente precisam brigar como se tivessem ainda doze anos? — questionou Lily, desanimada.

Desde que seu romance com Scorpius tinha terminado, anos antes, sempre se sentia incomodada na presença do rapaz. Era inevitável, não tinha como simplesmente não aparecer em casa para as férias de verão, embora tivesse tido algum sucesso em evitá-lo na escola. Não tinha sido, obviamente, o final menos turbulento do mundo e, na verdade, causara uma boa dose de aborrecimentos para sua mãe e para o pai dele, mas mesmo depois de mais de um ano ainda estavam tensos quando próximos.

— Vocês não deviam sair à noite — falou Rose, colocando a mão sobre o cotovelo de Scorpius. — Vocês, crianças, isso é.

Hugo deu a língua para ela e Lily rolou os olhos. Tinha horas que poderia simplesmente viver sem pensar na existência da prima.

— Mas _Potter_ acha que já é adulta — ironizou o loiro, sorrindo para a ruiva ao seu lado. — Afinal, ela tem um namorado que _pode aparatar_.

— Não me perturbe, Malfoy — respondeu sem se abalar.

— É pra isso que servem os irmãos — ele alfinetou, lembrando das palavras que ela usara para terminar o romance: "Talvez seja melhor sermos somente irmãos".

— Honestamente, tem dias que eu me pergunto onde foi parar a maturidade de vocês — disse Al, virando em direção à grama.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Rose, a voz trêmula de nervoso.

O rapaz apontou, mostrando uma fogueira muito longe deles.

— Tem fogo!

— É uma péssima idéia ir na direção dele — a garota falou, mas Scorpius balançou a cabeça.

— Deixe de ser medrosa, Weasley.

— Não é sensato.

— Tão menininha! — zombou Hugo, seguindo os garotos. — Você vem, Lily?

A ruiva deu os ombros, seguindo-os. A noite estava escura, mas nenhum deles ousava acender suas varinhas, temendo darem de cara com algum dos habitantes trouxas de Tinsworth.

Depois que Molly começou a não conseguir dar conta do volume de comida, dois anos antes, tinham passado a celebração de Páscoa para a _Villa Malfoy_. A verdade era que a avó tinha ficado mais lenta para o serviço doméstico desde que caíra enquanto Lyra e Will corriam em seu quintal e tinham assustado as galinhas, fazendo-a tropeçar em uma delas. Só Ron continuava a reclamar do arranjo e, de todos eles, ninguém ficava mais feliz do que Fleur "Aparratar desmoncha meu cabelo", ela dizia.

Quando finalmente chegaram mais perto, conseguiram ver que a fogueira estava localizada dentro do círculo de pedras de Marry Maidens. Havia alguma movimentação ali e Rose os parou, fazendo um feitiço de desilusão para que conseguissem chegar mais perto sem ser vistos.

— O que é isso? — sussurrou Hugo, chegando mais perto.

— Por que nossos pais estão fora de casa tão tarde? — perguntou Albus. Sentiu o olhar de Scorpius sob si e arrepiou-se, mas não disse nada.

— Você honestamente não sabe? — perguntou, a voz grave, arrastada e maliciosa como um dia fora a de Draco.

Mas Lily sabia, muito bem, o que estava para acontecer. Podia não saber o motivo, mas no ângulo que estava conseguia ver através da roupa de sua mãe, com a luz das fogueiras mostrando que tudo que vestia era aquele pano branco amarrado de forma tão estilizada. Quanto a Draco, usava uma máscara contendo uma galhada e uma capa. Os dois pareciam falar um com o outro, mas a voz soava impostada e flutuava para longe, sem que conseguissem ouvir exatamente as palavras.

— Deveria? — perguntou Hugo.

Scorpius deu os ombros antes de lembrar que não podiam vê-lo.

— É um ritual tão antigo quanto a própria Bretanha. O homem dá sua semente para a terra através da mulher e a mulher o abençoa, espalhando sua semente pela terra.

— O quê? — perguntou Albus, balançando a cabeça, atordoado.

— É uma metáfora — falou Rose, começando a andar para longe. — Quer dizer que eles vão fazer sexo para garantir que a terra fique fértil. Que idiotice.

— Funciona — respondeu o loiro, novamente dando os ombros e esbarrando em Lily no processo.

— Vamos embora — falou o moreno, virando de costas e seguindo os primos.

Mas ela se sentia estranhamente atraída pelo local e ficou.

— Agora eles vão dar as mãos e pular a fogueira — disse Scorpius, sem se mover. — E então... Meu pai vai soltar aquele alfinete e deitar Ginevra na pedra do centro do círculo antes de soltar a capa...

Sem conseguir se mexer, ela viu os dois darem as mãos e pularem a fogueira, antes de se dirigirem para a pedra larga no meio do círculo.

— Então ele vai se deitar com ela, claro, o Senhor e a Senhora da terra, se unindo para garantir a fertilidade... E então... Eles vão espalhar a vida sobre as terras, as águas, e tudo que está em volta. Antigamente, faziam isso para garantir a vitalidade, para homenagear a Deusa. Hoje em dia... É uma forma de magia antiga que nunca falhar.

A ruiva desviou o olhar antes que tivesse que encarar os dois adultos nus, mas não se sentiu constrangida.

— Eles fazem isso todo ano?

— Sempre nessa época. Mesmo os trouxas, fazem a mesma coisa. Usam as àrvores sagradas, as melhores árvores para confecção de varinhas. Eles dançam em torno da fogueira e pulam sobre ela, como eles fizeram... Então quando se afastam na grama, os homens e as mulheres...

Ele deixou a frase inacabada, pendurada no ar. Abaixou sua cabeça e sussurrou levemente:

— Hoje é quarta-feira.

Ela o olhou, sentindo-se incomodada.

— Eu achei que a gente já tinha falado o suficiente disso quando...

— ... Se estivéssemos juntos, na próxima primavera, quem abençoaria a terra seriamos eu e você — ele a cortou, a voz baixa e firme, antes de sair andando e se juntar ao resto do grupo.

Subitamente, Lily desejou que jamais tivesse se separado do rapaz, a despeito do que sentisse pelo atual namorado ou não. Parecia, agora, que todo seu corpo gritava pedindo para que o tocasse, para que o beijasse, para que esquecesse do resto. Depois de muito tempo, percebeu que não era só seu coração que estava batendo descontrolado. Em algum lugar soavam tambores. Parecia que, agora que tinha ouvido Scorpius falar, podia ouvir o som de outros homens e mulheres se deitando juntos na grama.

Quase sem conseguir se controlar, ela esticou a mão, encontrando a dele por instinto, a despeito do feitiço, e o puxou para perto. Ele levantou a varinha e ela fechou os olhos, mas tudo que ele fez foi tirar o feitiço dela para poder vê-la.

— O que você quer, Lily? — a voz dele era igualmente rouca, suave e dura.

— Não vai.

Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo, sem perceber que os outros três estavam se afastando em direção à Mansão. A ruiva achava que a tensão era quase palpável e sabia que não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dele. Scorpius a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para si com força, sem nenhum traço da delicadeza que sempre tinham partilhado quando juntos, e ela descobriu que gostava disso. Seus dedos deslizaram pelo braço dele, enlaçando-o de volta, e ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você está ficando louca.

— Devo estar — ela sussurrou e, pela primeira vez na vida, tomou a iniciativa, colando seus lábios nos dele.

O rapaz gemeu contra seus lábios, subindo a mão pelas suas costas e a segurando pelo ombro para separar o beijo.

— Não brinque com isso... Você vai... Eu vou... É Beltane... Não tente meu controle.

— Eu não estou brincando — ela se ouviu responder e ele a beijou novamente, com ainda mais força, ainda mais desejo.

Os tambores soaram mais fortes e seu coração batia tão rápido quanto eles. As mãos começaram a correr tanto quanto o ritmo, fazendo-a perder qualquer noção do que estava fazendo. Não era a primeira, ou a segunda, ou a terceira vez, mas se sentiu ligeiramente apreensiva por um instante quando o derrubou na grama. Mas uma parte de si tinha certeza, sabia o que fazer, e foi essa parte que a comandou. Conforme Ginevra abria os braços para abençoar a terra, Lily e Scorpius redobravam a benção com seu próprio suor.

"_Canta para mim, qualquer coisa assim sobre você_

_Que explique a minha paz"_

Lily estava tensa conforme batia na porta do dormitório de Monitor-Chefe. Ela não sabia como ele se comportaria, mas tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

— O que houve? — perguntou o loiro ao abrir a porta.

— Hoje é quarta-feira — falou, olhando para ele.

— Não, hoje é terça — corrigiu, confuso.

— Eu não queria ter que esperar — respondeu, sorrindo para ele.

O sorriso que Scorpius abriu foi inconfundível, e fez seu coração cantar. Seus olhos brilharam antes que abaixasse e se juntassem em um beijo, sem se preocupar com mais nada ou ninguém. Tinham os próprios erros para consertar.

"_Tristeza nunca mais"_

FIM

N/A: A cena final é um quote do final da terceira temporada de House, Human Error, eu não criei isso. xD


End file.
